parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 21 - End Credits
Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Winnie the Pooh *Duchess - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Toulouse - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Marie - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) *Berlioz - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Frou-Frou - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amelia Gabble - Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Abigail Gabble - Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Roquefort - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scat Cat - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *English Cat - Donald Duck *Russian Cat - Orville (The Rescuers) *Italian Cat - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Chinese Cat - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Napoleon - Timon (The Lion King) *Lafayette - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Uncle Waldo - Magilla Gorilla *Madame Bonfamille - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Edgar (Butler) - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *French Milk Truck Driver - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Truck Movers - Professor Oak (Pokémon) and The Genie (Aladdin) *Frog - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Cats - Top Cat and his Gang (Top Cat) Transcript *(the song 'Running in the 90s by Inital D' plays) *Chorus: Modem talking, modern walking in the streets. New desire. Take me higher, Lift me higher with your speed, I need fire. Get the satellite if you want to see me. Talking on the net, I know the way you like it. Get your credit card, 'Cause I need no money, All I wanna get is you baby. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. Cyber talking Cybersex is on the line New desire Take me higher, Boost me higher with your mind Set me on fire. Get the satellite if you want to see me. Talking on the net, I know the way you like it. Get your credit card, 'Cause I need no money, All I wanna get is you baby. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. New desire. I need fire. Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. Take me higher. Lift me higher with your speed. I need fire. Get the satellite. Talking on the net. Get your credit card. All I wanna get. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. Running in the nineties. (Julian Bernardino's The Aristomammals Starred:) *Thomas O'Malley - Winnie the Pooh *Duchess - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Toulouse - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Marie - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) *Berlioz - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Frou-Frou - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amelia Gabble - Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Abigail Gabble - Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Roquefort - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scat Cat - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *English Cat - Donald Duck *Russian Cat - Orville (The Rescuers) *Italian Cat - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Chinese Cat - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Napoleon - Timon (The Lion King) *Lafayette - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Uncle Waldo - Magilla Gorilla *Madame Bonfamille - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Edgar (Butler) - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *French Milk Truck Driver - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Truck Movers - Professor Oak (Pokémon) and The Genie (Aladdin) *Frog - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Cats - Top Cat and his Gang (Top Cat) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:Movies Spoofs